Sweet Love Triad
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily, Paige and Spencer are all 3 dating and now they live together in a nice old mansion just a few miles outside Paris in France.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Sweet Love Triad**

**Emily, Paige and Spencer are all 3 dating and now they live together in a nice old mansion just a few miles outside Paris in France.**

They moved there when they began dating 7 years ago.

While both Spencer and Paige have a job, Emily decided to stay home as sort of a housewife and since both the other young women bring in more than enough money that has never been a problem.

Before they became a Love Triad, Emily and Paige were already dating. Later when Spencer came out as a lesbian too after her relationship with Toby failed, she fell in love with Emily and then also with Paige.

Spencer was really surprised when the other two told her about the fact that they love her as well.

All of them decided that since Spencer was a newbie lesbian, it was better to take it slow. No holding hands or kissing in public. No sex.

Later once they began to feel more comfortable as a Triad, Spencer took the step and started to join in on Em and Paige's love-making sessions and she soon also told her two girlfriends that if they wanted to they could now kiss her and hold her hand in public.

Now they are 100 % in love and are not afraid to let people know. It's no secret among the people who live nearby their mansion, that Em, Spence and Paige are in love.

It's now a beautiful summer-day and the 3 women walk in the local park, hand in hand with each other.

"Spence, when you were little, did you ever think you'd someday be here with two girlfriends?" says Paige with a sweet smile.

"No, this is something I could never imagine back in the days. When I was about 7 or 8 years old my dream was to marry a nice handsome man." says Spencer.

"Oh, but this is much better, right, Spencie?" says Emily with her soft cute voice.

"Yeah, much better. Em, you and Paige make me feel so very happy." says Spencer.

"I know and you bring us joy and pleasure too." says Emily.

"Very true! Our sweet Triad of Love is awesome." says Paige.

"Could you ladies please hug me and kiss me?" says Emily.

"Awww! Of course." says Paige.

Paige and Spencer both wrap their arms around Emily and give her a soft warm hug that make Emily's heart go wild with love.

Paige give Emily a nice romantic kiss on the mouth and Spencer kiss Emily's strong perfect neck.

"Mmmm, yay! So freakin' cute." whisper Emily.

4 hours later back home, Emily makes dinner while Spencer and Paige try to decide what movie they all are gonna watch later.

"So, how'd you feel about a horror-movie? Ya know, like a classic black & white one from the retro days?" says Paige.

"Emily would not want that, babe. She said that tonight was goin' to be a romance-night." says Spencer as she giggle a bit.

Paige giggle too, both about the fact that Spencer actually turn down a mature and classic movie without bitching about it and that she actually has Emily's opinion in mind.

"Girl, tell me...since when does the mega-mature Lady Spencer from Rosewood say 'no' to a good old movie from 1952, huh?" says Paige.

"Feelin' a little bit childish today, I guess..." says Spencer.

"Don't go completely soft, sexy one. If you change your personality too much you'd no longer be the Spencer that me and Em love with our hearts and such." says Paige.

"Completely soft...? Me? Me, Spencer Hastings, the girl who sometimes wanted to be 22 when she was in reality just 10? Never!" says Spencer in a calm mature tone.

"Nice! Your personality is what makes you who you are and that's one of thousands of things about you that turns me on." says Paige. "I'm sure you know this already, but your smooth clean voice is so fuckin' sexy and when you say that I'm your Sweetie Cutie Paige my slightly hardcore surface melt and I'm a love-sick puppy." says Paige.

"Wow! Do you really love me that much?" says Spencer, a little surprised that Paige just said all of those romantic things.

"In every way, Spence!" says Paige.

"Cute..." says Spencer.

"People know that I'm usually not this lovey-dovey, but I really do feel all that stuff about you, foxy thing." says Paige with a sexy smirk.

"Let me give the romance-talk a try. Hmm, let's see..." says Spencer, pretending to be thinking really hard. "Okay, here goes! Paige Celeste McCullers, you are very sweet and of course really really sexy. I love you so much and nothing can ever change that."

"Are you ladies goin' all romantic without me? Dinner's on the table. We can do more of the romance later and then I wanna join too." says Emily as she enter the room.

"Oh...hi, Em!" says Spencer as she blush a bit.

"Don't feel shy. I know that you and Paige sometimes do stuff without me and I'm fine with it, really." says Emily with a very cute smile.

"And sometimes, when Spencer is away on her long work-trips to places like Russia, Italy, China or Sweden, you and me have sex and do other things too, don't we, Em?" says Paige.

"Yes." says Emily.

"Hope you're okay with that, Spence?" says Paige.

"No problem! Emily is a little sweetie, but she also has a rather strong sexual energy so I understand that she needs to cum on a regular basis, even while I'm not home." says Spencer.

"I don't have that much sexuality in me." says Emily.

"Yes you do, Em! Don't pretend as if you don't. I know and so does Paige." says Spencer with a small friendly laugh.

"Fine! Okay, it's true." mumbles Emily.

"Yay!" says Paige.

The 3 women all start to laugh out loud.

After the dinner, they all watch a romantic chick flick and drink tea in their huge living room.

"Me just love movies like this...!" says Emily when the movie come to an end.

"See, told you that Em love this style of movie, not horror." says Spencer to Paige while Emily leave the room.

"You're right. Not really that big surprise when you think about it." says Paige. "You've actually known her way longer than I have. First time I even saw our sweet Em, you and her were already BFF with each other."

"I know. Em is very sweet and nice." says Spencer. "She's been that way as long as I can remember. Back when we were little she was always the most girlie one, even more so than Hanna...or Aria."

"Hanna is girlie too, but not as Emily. There's this slightly 'bad-girl' touch to Hanna's personality that Em's never had." says Paige.

"Yes, but Hanna wasn't always as confident and up-beat as she's been since you got to know her. Back in younger years when she was 'Hefty Hanna' she was shy and very insecure. Ali could sometimes make little Hanna feel worthless and crappy. Me, Em and Aria feel bad for not standin' up against Ali when she did all those things to our blonde cute friend." says Spencer.

"I can understand how Hanna must have felt at the time. Alison was a bully against me too, remember? She called me Pigskin and other evil names." says Paige.

"Ali no longer does stuff like that to people. She's nice now." says Spencer.

"She is and I've forgiven her already." says Paige.

"Wanna hear a little insider-thing about Hanna?" says Spencer.

"Yeah, tell me!" says a very excited Paige with a huge smile.

"Hanna love stuffed animals. When she was little she had this pink little plush bunny that she had with her wherever she went." says Spencer.

"Really? The cool fashion-queen Hanna Marin love stuffed animals? Wow! Me could never guess." says Paige.

"It's true. I'm sure she still has her little pink plush bunny hidden in her closet or something like that." says Spencer.

"Next time we go visit her I'm gonna ask her if she does." says Paige.

"No, please don't do that. It would be awkward for Hanna." says Spencer.

"Okay, I won't ask her." says Paige.

"Good." says Spencer.

"Hanna still has that bunny. It's in an old velvet draw-string bag under her bed. She showed me once." says Emily as she enter the room again.

"She showed you? I always thought she was less open about her love for stuffed animals. Cute." says Spencer.

"You're cute." says Emily as she give Spencer a soft kiss.

"So are you, Em." says Spencer.

"You're cute too, Paige." says Emily as she kiss Paige.

"Awww! Thanks, Em!" says Paige.

"Awwwww!" says Spencer.

15 minutes later.

"You have any embarrassing secrets about Aria?" says Paige who really want to know after being told that Hanna love stuffed animals.

"Once when we were like 12 or something, on this school trip, Aria drank too much soda and began to pee in her pants on the way back to Rosewood." says Emily.

"I remember that day. Mrs Montgomery couldn't stop laughing when Aria came home with her purple sweatpants all wet." says Spencer.

"Wow! Wish I could have seen that. So damn funny!" says Paige.

"Not for Aria." says Emily.

"What about Alison? You guys have any embarrassing stories about her?" says Paige.

"There was this one time when she ate moldy pizza, which made her fart really hard for almost 2 hours." says Spencer. "We were 10 at the time, I think..."

"That was really disgusting. I still remember that freakin' smell. Eww!" says Emily.

"Happy that I didn't get to see...and smell that. I hate when people fart near me." says Paige.

"Me too." says Emily.

"I agree. It's so disgusting when people fart like that." says Spencer.

"Let's go upstairs." says Paige.

"Why?" says Spencer and Emily.

"I wanna make love to my two favorite girls." says Paige.

"Okay." says Emily.

"I'm on too." says Spencer.

**The End.**


End file.
